


Monster Check

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [106]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur and Eames have their bed time routines with the kids but it's Edward who does the monster check for both Briar Rose and Philip. He started with Briar Rose but when Philip was born, even though he's too young for Monster Checks, he does it anyway.





	Monster Check

Arthur and Eames weren’t sure when it started happening or why, it would be one of those things that occurs between siblings that they didn’t notice. But sure enough, somewhere along the line, Edward began doing monster checks for Briar Rose.

It was when she was a lot younger when Arthur noticed, sometimes when he would go to Edward’s room for bedtime and Edward would be coming back in, saying he has been saying good night to his sister. Eames filled him in later, telling him how he would go to Briar Rose’s room and check under the bed, in the closet, behind the curtains and then tell her it was all clear. It wasn’t until later on that they realized he was checking for monsters.

Eames watched one night, standing in the hallway as Briar Rose was in bed, already waiting as Edward started the check. He got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed and then got up and went to her closet, opening the door and looking around, sometimes he moved around some of her clothes before he moved on. He opened the curtains from her window, peering behind one then the other before closing them again. He then went behind her dresser as best as he could, then behind the bookshelf. Finally, he rearranged some of her stuffed animals before he dusted his hands off and said,

“Okay, all clear. No monsters.”

Briar Rose sighed in relief and smiled at her brother as she said,

“Thank you Edward.”

He nodded and said good-night before he left and Eames stepped aside so as not to be spotted right away and then watched him go to Phillip’s room. Arthur met him at that point as he whispered,

“Is he doing his checks?”

Eames nodded and they both looked as Edward checked on his baby brother first. He was sound asleep, his stuffed peacock under his arm. Edward pet his tummy, sticking his little arm between the bars to reach him since he didn’t have the height yet. He then moved back and got on his knees, looking under his crib and then got up to check the closet and then under his changing table. He checked the curtains too and once satisfied, he checked on Phillip again and then left again. Arthur was waiting for him in the hallway, smiling as he said,

“Hey kiddo. Ready for bed?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur nodded and walked with Edward to his room while Eames went to Briar Rose’s.

The two parents met again in Phillip’s room, seeing him still asleep. They stood at his crib and watched him for a moment as they whispered to each other.

“He does monster checks for his siblings.” Said Eames.

Arthur smiled, feeling proud and loving his eldest son just a little more.

“He does. How long do you think this has been going on? How did we not notice?”

“I think ,maybe when Briar Rose got her bedtime routine. I don’t know. Maybe when we started sending them up here on their own to wait for us. Or while we were putting this one down…who knows. But either way, it’s the sweetest thing.”

Arthur nodded and reached down, stroking back Phillip’s hair.

“It’s a nice story to tell them when they get older.”

Eames laughed softly and agreed.

“He’s so fearless. He doesn’t even hesitate in sticking his hands under the bed or in the closet.”

Arthur nodded.

“He gets that from you.”

“Or you.”

“Brave is one thing. Reckless is another. That’s all you.”

Eames laughed again.

“Well either way…it’s endearing.”

“It is.”

They decided to go back downstairs to stay up a bit longer after making sure Phillip was fine. But every night afterwards, they noticed Edward a little more now, leaving either Phillip or Briar Rose’s room, depending on when Arthur and Eames got up there after performing his nightly monster checks so his siblings could go to bed, unafraid. 


End file.
